


Where babies come from

by timexturner



Series: Tom and me [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sweetness, Tom being a wonderful father, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wants to know where babies come from and Tom Is always willing to give his daughter an answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where babies come from

Abby, Tom and I were at the kitchen table eating supper, Abby slurping up the spaghetti on her plate, like most five year olds do, Abby swallowed her spaghetti and then looked at us both. 

“Mummy, Daddy, I know you told me that I came from your tummy, Mummy. But how did I get there?” Abby asked, I nearly chocked on my spaghetti, but I managed not to and I swallowed. Before I could answer her question however, my goofball husband told her something I did not expect him to say. 

“Mummy ate you” Tom said teasing her. She didn’t take it that way though as tears started to roll down her little face. 

“you ate me? I thought you loved me, why would you eat me?” Abby asked, I simply rolled my eyes. 

“Thank you, mister five year old” I said to Tom jokingly, he looked up at me. 

“you’re welcome” he said giving me a big toothy grin. He then turned to his daughter “but seriously, sweetie, Mummy didn’t eat you, I was just Loki-ing around” I giggled at the way he said Joking around. It had kinda become his and Abby’s thing. Whenever Abby or Tom did something silly they would say Loki-ing around instead of joking around, I must admit it did make me smile a bit. 

Abby let out a little giggle that sounded exactly like Tom’s laugh “Oh thank goodness… but really, how did I get in Mummy’s tummy?” Abby asked again. Tom looked at Abby, taking hold of her little hand 

“all you need to know right now, Darling, is that you were created out of a spark of love between Mummy and I . The same spark that created you is creating your baby brother right now” Tom explained in ways that I could never have expected. I smiled, as I looked down at my belly. 

“Oh” Abby said 

“and if someday, when you’re older, and you want to know more, Mummy and I are always going to be here for you” Tom said smiling at his little daughter. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

When Abby went back to eating, I mouthed to my husband “you’re a wonderful dad” he just smiled and nodded. Then mouthed back “you’re a wonderful Mum” I couldn’t help but smile the rest of the day.


End file.
